


Tommyinnit is Cold

by gxd_cxmplex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bad dad philza but hes trying but techno i am >:( -freeform, Cold, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hypothermia, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxd_cxmplex/pseuds/gxd_cxmplex
Summary: TommyInnit feels so cold. No suit could ever warm him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 382





	Tommyinnit is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, Techno and Philza are canonly bad family members. lmao get fucked. Like Imagine choosing a favorite child, *cough* philza minecraft *cough* and like imagine viewing Tommy as the hero even though he's a villian, *cough* technoblade *cough*
> 
> also #lettommygoferal and #villiantommy lets get it trending boys (/j)

Tommy feels cold. 

He's so cold. 

Violent shivers rack through his body. His lips are bluer, His fingers have a darkened and dead look to them, His face flush a darker pink. 

No suit could ever warm him up. So, Why does he wear it? It's a pitiful attempt to bring back a time where he was warmer. Even though, Then he spent his time in the antartic. Then again, Anything was warmer than this. 

Wilbur's dead. 

Phil's not his dad.   
He never truly cared. 

Techno thinks of him as a hero.   
When will he learn, He isn't.

Everyone is against him. 

It's pretty obvious he's the villian. 

He's always been. Why can't people see that? 

He isn't the hero. He used to be Techno's, back in SMPEarth. 

It's been so long. Since he's spoken to Phil and Techno. 

The cold settles into his bones by then. 

I wrote it into a book. Wilbur found it and put it into his library. 

Wilbur remembers the cold, He welcomes it. He feels at home, finally. 

"You're- You're my son!" 

No. You lost that right when you picked Techno over us. 

Philza, Why don't you like the cold? 

You shake when you read the book. You stutter over your sentences. You're horrified? Why? 

"Wilbur? Who wrote this?" He shows the book. 

It's so frantic and angry. The writing tears the pages and is barley legible. It's just, "I'm so cold." Why is that a problem? 

"Tommy, Why?" 

You don't answer. 

\- 

"Why am I here?" Tommy. When did the cold seep into your sweet voice?

"Hey, How are you feeling?" Phil. When did you start caring for the mortal pawns? 

"Colder? Why? What do you need? I'm busy." Tommy. When did you leave me? 

"I just want to talk? Is that okay?" Philza. Why should I accept you? 

"I guess." Tommy. You feel so cold. 

"You put on your business bay suit. Why?" Philza. I don't care for you, You chose Techno over us. 

"I just felt like it." Tommy. Please come back. 

"Oh?" Philza. No.

"What is this?" The blood god enters the scene. 

"You say that book I gave you? I told you about Wilbur, Remember?" Philza. Why are you refusing to tell me anything? 

"Oh" Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the Lillian Nator Discord in #ideas who came up with this idea with me and Carrot, who read it first and was like "yeah this isn't bad" so thanks to them (specifically carrot, validation was amazing thank you :])


End file.
